Tangled
Previously: Salts on Eart Next: Dark Green 'Tangled '''is episode 1.05 of BTO. Episode Desert sand whipped over the Sahara. The sun beat down hard on the ground. A wisp of wind blew sand over a shattered ID mask. The sand shifted. Gwen got out from under the sand. “Ben? Kevin?” Gwen mumbled. She looked around, “Where are we?” Gwen stubbed her toe on something. She looked down and swept away the sand off of a hard surface. It is covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs and in the middle an Omnitrix symbol and under it, an Infinity symbol. Gwen’s eyes widened. An outline around all of the hieroglyphs shaped a silhouette of an old enemy. The mummy. ''Theme song plays. Gwen sifted around through the sand until she found Ben and Kevin. She shook them both awake. “Ben! Kevin! Wake up!” Gwen yelled. “But Mom… I don’t want to go to school…” Ben mumbled. “It’s me, Ben!” Gwen yelled. Ben and Kevin sat up, sleepily. They looked around. “Gwen…” Kevin yawned. “Where are we?” Ben finished. “I don’t know. I’m guessing Egypt.” “Uhh… Why?” Kevin asked, standing up. She walked over to the stone, “Ben would know what this is.” Ben stumbled over to the stone. “That’s the mummy, right?” Ben asked “Or another of its species,” Kevin countered. “Maybe. I’ll try to sense its manna.” Gwen kneeled and put her hand on the tomb entrance. A purple-pink bolt of manna flew from her hand, sending Gwen flying backward. “Gwen!” Kevin and Ben cried out. They ran to Gwen. Gwen got up, “I’m fine.” She flexed her fingers, “Something blocking my manna. Weird.” “Talk about weird,” Ben said, fiddling with the Omnifinity, “The watch isn’t working.” Ben slapped down on the watch nothing happened. “I’m guessing it has to do with that,” Kevin pointed at the rock slab. “What’ll we do? It’s a rock slab.” Ben asked. Kevin rolled his eyes. “We destroy it. Duh,” Kevin struck his arms together to shoot a laser. Nothing happened. Ben kneeled down, “I wonder how this thing works.” Ben put his fingers on the stone. The hieroglyphs glowed purple and segments started braking apart and creating a message: Hello, Benjamin Tennyson. The ground shook. The stone slab flew out of the ground and rising out from underneath it was the mummy. “I rise!” The mummy yelled. “Umm… If I remember correctly, you couldn’t talk when we were ten,” Ben said. “I have learned since you and your pathetic sidekicks destroyed my lord, Zs’Skayr. Now it is time for you to die!” “Not on my watch! Literally!” Ben slapped the Omnifinity. It still wasn’t working. “COME ON!” Ben yelled and then jumped out of the way of the mummy’s fingers. Gwen tried to kick the mummy in the head, but a giant pillar of sand engulfed her and pulled her into the ground. “Gwen!” Ben and Kevin yelled. Ben hit his watch. Still not working. Kevin tried a more effective approach- he punched the mummy in the stomach. The mummy’s chest opened up, full of corrodium. He shot a corrodium laser at Kevin, sending Kevin flying. The mummy turned to Ben, “How are you not effected!?!” “Ummmm… My watch?” “Then I’ll have to take it off!” The mummy sent his finger tendrils at the Omnifinity. His fingers wrapped around the Omnifinity. Blue electricity sparked around the Omnifinity. There is a blue flashed of light around Ben. “Benmummy!” Ben yelled, “Much better!” “Impossible! The stone!” The mummy screamed. Strangely, Benmummy’s Omnitrix symbol was blue. Benmummy shot his fingers at the mummy. The mummy laughed, “Fool!” The mummy shot a corrodium laser at Benmummy. Benmummy went flying a few yards. Benmummy sat up groggily, “What the…” “Goodbye Tennyson” The mummy sent another corrodium laser flying. It hit Benmummy and there was a blue flash of light. “Concrete!” Ben called out. Concrete’s Omnitrix symbol is also blue. Concrete turned his hands into swords and ran towards the flabbergasted mummy. Concrete cut off the mummy’s arm. The mummy’s arm suddenly wrapped around Concrete. “Even in your pathetic Osmosian form I can still destroy you!” Mummy sneered. “Or not,” Concrete replied. Concrete’s wings started flapping wildly. It cut the mummy’s arm to pieces. “No!” The mummy wailed. Concrete jumped up and cut off the mummy’s head. “That does not change anything, Tennyson,” The mummy’s headless body started attacking Concrete. Concrete sliced off the mummy’s legs and arm. The limbs tried to capture him. Concrete cut them to pieces. Concrete’s hand turned into a spike mace, “I will beat you!” Concrete pounded the mummy’s head into the ground. The mummy smiled, which is kind of creepy, because he didn’t have a mouth. Sand engulfed all of the mummy’s parts. A giant pillar of sand rose out of the ground. The sand sank into the ground, revealing the mummy in one piece. “You have only weakened me, Benjamin Tennyson. Soon I, Sesmar II, will find Dr. Viktor and the Yenaldooshi and Zs’Skayr will rise again!” The mummy glowed purple and disappeared. Gwen suddenly pulled herself out of the sand, coughing. “Gwen! You okay?” Ben asked. “Yeah,” Gwen stood up, “Just need some space.” “Okay,” Ben said as Gwen walked away. Ben stared at the spot where the mummy disappeared. Kevin walked up behind him, “So, who’s Zs’Skayr?” “Dunno. I’m guessing Ghostfreak.” “He does know Viktor is dead, right?” “We’ll find out, eventually. By the way, how were you not affected by the Corrodium?” “Osmosians are immune to Corrodium.” There is a long silence. Suddenly, Gwen’s voice rang out, “What’s that?” Ben and Kevin turned around looked at where Gwen was pointing. Ben looked up at the alien aircraft, “That’s… Ship.” Ship landed in front of Ben and Co. and the entrance hatch opened, revealing Darkstar. “Darkstar?” Ben asked, surprised. “Hello, Ben. We need your help.” Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Rocketslug